La reconstruction de Noisette  Mariage sans amour
by Even93
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Tenten tombe nez à nez sur son mari et son amie en plein ébat. Troublée et surtout dégoutée, elle essaie de se suicider. Elle croyait avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, mais le saké a eu raison d'elle. Pour l'aider un Uchiwa...
1. Version I

Lecteurs et Lectrices,

Ecorchez-vous les yeux.

Ce one-shot que vous allez lire, n'est qu'autre que mon premier O-S

et notamment, sa première version.

Car, oui je l'ai réécrite.

Pour que vous puissiez voir les différences

il y a tout de même du nouveau dans le II , donc je vous mets les deux.

Bonne Lecture, tout de même.

Bisous à vous.

N'Even*

**La reconstruction de Noisette ou Un Mariage sans Amour ( version I )**

Les ténèbres de la nuit, ce soir-là, étaient souillées par des petites tâches bleues, orange et rouges sur le pont NARUTO habituellement en paix. Les sirènes des ambulances, de la police perçaient le silence apaisant et inquiétant du soir. Du haut de ce pont, se trouvait une jeune femme, en robe de mariée. La blancheur de sa robe contrastait avec le noir de l nuit. Elle était debout, tenait fermement l'un des câbles qui soutenait le pont et hurlait auprès de ceux qui essayaient de la dissuader. Les larmes avaient rougis ses yeux qui étrangement virés à la couleur ambre, son maquillage, et principalement, son mascara dégoulinait, accompagnant ses larmes. L'orchidée blanche fixée à son énorme chignon, descendait lentement tout comme son envie de rester sur terre et les boucles de sa coiffure, encadrant son doux visage, s'imprégnaient de ses larmes. D'un geste brusque, elle enleva ses gants blancs qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes et les jeta devant les pieds d'un jeune homme qui semblait être aussi anéanti qu'elle, malgré le fait qu'il était à genoux et que les larmes coulaient seules, il faisait partie de ceux qui tentaient de résonner la jeune femme. Celle-ci après avoir enlever sa paire de gants, les lança en direction du jeune homme en hurlant :

- C'est ta famille qui m'a acheté ses vêtements, n'est-ce pas Neji-kun ?

- Ten' je t'en supplie, supplia Neji en rattrapant un gant au passage, calme-toi et redescend.

- Eh bien, reprend-les ! et mets-les sur... elle ! Fit-elle en pointant du doigt une jeune femme de son âge aux cheveux étrangement roses bonbons.

- Tenten, mon ange. Je t'en prie, arrête. Continua Neji

- Je…je ne veux pas mourir avec toute chose ayant un…lien avec toi Neji Hyuga !

La rose accourut près du pauvre Neji, elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras… C'était bien plus fort qu'elle, de plus, elle s'écria à son tour :

- Ten', ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Ah bon ! fit Tenten en arrachant péniblement l'orchidée de ses cheveux, alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait prendre en train de b*iser le jour de mon p*tain de mariage ! Répond-moi, Sakura !

Sakura se tût, honteuse et coupable, laissant tomber son corps sur l'alphate glacé du pont. Tenten enleva sa robe et la jeta dans la douce rivière du fond, qui semblait être glaciale. Elle se retrouva avec une minuscule nuisette blanche et le froid la fit frissonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Le froid est synonyme de mort, non ? Une ultime larme perla sa joue, tout bruit autour d'elle semblait n'être que la mélodie de la mort, elle arracha son alliance, la laissa tomber et ce cri déchira son être :

- TENTEN ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! BORDEL DE M*RDE ! Fit un blondinet qui se gara juste à côté d'elle, sortant en trombe de sa voiture en compagnie d'un jeune ténébreux.

- Naru-nii san, chuchota Tenten comme réconfortée.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, fit le jeune homme qui accompagnait Naruto en montrant un signe à celui-ci, s'il te plaît.

- Sasuke, Naruto… je suis sincèrement désolée. Fit-elle en se jetant dans le vide avant que les pompiers ne puissent intervenir.

Naruto courut, les larmes aux yeux, sous le cri perçant de Sakura et les affolements des autorités. Non ! Cela ne pouvait se terminer aussi tragiquement ! C'est totalement impossible ! Non, pas sa sœur ! Il voulut sauter, mais fut bousculer par Sasuke qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à l'eau à son tour. Sasuke vit Tenten lâcher son corps les yeux fermés, mais réussit à rattraper sa cheville, se cheville à lui fut reprise par Naruto et les jambes de Naruto par trois ou quatre pompiers. Quelle situation délicate ! Une chaine humaine s'était formée afin de sauver Tenten, la sœur du maire de Konoha en personne qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter pour la sauver. Tenten, commença à s'agiter et Sasuke hurla perdant son sang-froid à toutes épreuves :

- Punaise, remontez-nous ! Naruto, je te déconseille de me lâcher !

- Naruto… est là aussi ? Demanda Tenten

- Oui, il est là ! Fit Sasuke, maintenant arrête de gigoter ! Fichu mariage

- Merde ! Hurla Tenten, Naru', Sasu' pourquoi vous vous êtes jetés espèces de débiles !

- Tenten, j'ai sauté pour le fun ! Lâcha avec ironie Sasuke

- Eh moi… parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de suicides sur mon pont, alors arrête de déconner Ten' !

- J'ai froid, chuchota Tenten en fermant les yeux.

- Tenten… hé !

Ce murmure eut l'effet d'une secousse, d'un navire touchant terre réveillant au passage ses passagers. Tenten ouvrit doucement ses yeux, un à un, lentement pour les refermer aussitôt. Ses yeux ambre avaient repris leur couleur noisette, lorsqu'elle les rouvrît enfin. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux remplis de boucles défaites, et essaya de plaquer sa frange. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une touffe de cheveux blonds, dépassant le haut de son lit. Elle savait très bien que c'était son frère Naruto, elle avait reconnu sa voix rauque et mielleuse. Soudain, ses souvenirs se réveillèrent un à uns, son mariage fichu, sa tentative de suicide avortée et plus de 25000€ de dépenses inutiles. Elle voulut rabattre l'énorme couverture que Naruto l'avait prêté, mais celui-ci la retînt et s'écria en sautillant :

- Bou ! Je t'ai réveillé !

- Exactement, chuchota lentement Tenten

- Bon, je vais au boulot, fit Naruto en baisant le doux front de sa grande sœur.

- Très bien, bye. Répondit Tenten avec un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime, fais attention sœurette.

Elle laissa son frère, s'en aller et une fois partie, elle sortit enfin du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bains de son frère. Elle sortit de la salle de bains au bout de 2h30, vêtue d'une serviette épousant ses formes. Tenten détestait l'appart de son frère, toujours en désordre, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent… Oui tout était différent sans Neji, elle la vie, le désordre, le froid…Tout. Enfin en repensant à lui, une larme coula, puis une seconde, une troisième et voilà qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Enervée et honteuse, elle serra son poing, les larmes coulaient toujours mais sa haine pour Neji grandissait. Elle avait refusé bons nombres de prétendants, même Sasuke, car elle avait toujours nourrie l'espoir qu'elle finirait avec lui. Mais non, il était toujours amoureux de Sakura son premier et dernier amour. Elle se mit à douter de l'amour qu'elle portait pour Neji… cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle ne l'aimait plus vraiment, mais comme il lui avait sa demande, elle avait accepté de plus c'était son but finalement. Elle ré-éclata en sanglots, ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle se calma en compagnie d'un énorme pot de glaces parfum Rhum Raisin. Elle marchait dans le salon, soulevant doucement ses pieds nus afin de ne pas écrabouiller les déchets par terre. Cette fois-ci, il y en avait moins, elle fixa dehors derrière un rideau, une femme promenait son chien. Sur le coup, elle ne fi pas attention, mais elle prît conscience de la hauteur de l'appartement de son frère, neuvième étage environ. Le balcon semblait être le tremplin idéal, toujours d'un pas lent, elle se dirigea, mais dut stopper sa marche à l'entente d'une voix :

- Tenten, reviens, fit Sasuke en refermant doucement la porte d'entrée

- Sasuke, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens te rendre une petite visite, fit-il en enlevant son manteau

- Pff, avoue que c'est Naruto qui t'as envoyé !

- Exactement, fit Sasuke désormais derrière le comptoir de la cuisine se servant une bière

- T'es qu'un pauvre con !

- Tenten Hyuga, anciennement Fa, je te déconseille de sauter. T'es à moitié nue, tes yeux sont rougis par les larmes et t'as de la glace dans les cheveux. Quant tu t'écraseras ton corps sera en confit par terre au sol, il n'y aura même pas de vêtement pour cacher les dégâts. Alors, tu viens ? Fit Sasuke en s'appuyant près de la porte donnant accès au balcon.

- Tu es méprisable, chuchota Tenten avant de rentrer.

- Habille-toi, on doit discuter.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiwa lorsque Tenten rentra et satisfait il la suivit. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarde le corps svelte de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il la voyait comme ça, il vouait toujours une admiration sans pareille au corps d'une femme. Etant la grande sœur de son meilleur ami, Sasuke gardait de nombreux souvenirs d'elle, car elle avait toujours était sympa avec lui et son frère. Bon sauf, le jour où ils avaient lu le journal intime de la demoiselle, il avait la mort de trop près ! C'était une vraie fan de Neji ! Sasuke avait compris pourquoi Tenten ne faisait pas partie de son FAN Club, il aurait aimé qu'elle en fasse partie. Ses pensées s'envolèrent, lorsque Tenten revint avec l'énorme sweat à capuche orange de Naruto, il lui arrivait bien au dessus de ses genoux. Elle vit le regard surpris de Sasuke qui attardait ses yeux sur ses cuisses et dit pour sa défense :

- Quoi ? Mes fringues sont chez…

- Neji ?

- Mouais, fit Tenten en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Sasuke, gêné, s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Ses yeux parcouraient discrètement le corps de Tenten, elle pourrait à elle seule incarnée la perfection féminine, de longues jambes bronzés et quasi interminables, des lèvres d'un rose frais étrangement semblables à ceux de Sakura et une poitrine dans la moyenne. Il la trouvait tout simplement sexy dans ce pull. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et posa son menton dans ses mains, qu'elle avait mis en forme de coupole et demanda en fixant Sasuke :

- Alors Naru' t'as envoyé ici pour me surveiller ?

- Oui, fit Sasuke

- Et tu vas rester combien de temps ici ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Que la patience soit avec toi, alors. Soupira Tenten

- Merci, fit-il en se levant, une bière ça te tente ?

- Prend plutôt le saké qui est haut de l'étagère du milieu.

Sasuke se leva, contourna le petit muret, qui séparait le salon de la cuisine, se dirigea vers l'étagère mais ne l'ouvrît pas. Il dit avec sang froid :

- Naruto m'a dit que tu ne supportais pas les alcools forts, donc ce sera une bière.

- Hé, fit Tenten se levant à son tour, je veux du saké !

- J'emmène les bières, fit Sasuke en se servant dans le frigo

- Bouge pas ! J'arrive !

Sasuke s'attendait à une réaction excessive de la part e Tenten, il soupira bruyamment et fouilla dans un tiroir pour chercher le décapsuleur. Il prit l'ustensile, se retourna et vit Tenten avec la bouteille de Saké à la main. Il essaya de prendre la bouteille, mais trop tard la jeune mariée avait bu à pleine bouche l'alcool. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris, devant une Tenten fière d'avoir terminé la moitié de la petite bouteille. En général, quelques gorgées de cet alcool pouvait mettre K.O une personne comme Tenten, mais Dieu merci, il n'en restait plus beaucoup. Cela n'a pas empêché les joues de Tenten de rougir violemment, elle tendit maladroitement la bouteille à Sasuke et dit :

- Ai-de moi à terminer ça ! J'suis pas la seule cocue ici ?

Sasuke regarda Tenten, déçu, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle faisait mal aux autres. Il repensa à son ex, Sakura, elle, sa chère et tendre qu'il avait pris en pitié, tout comme l'avait fait Neji pour Tenten. Il arracha la bouteille des mains de Tenten, et la termina. Ses joues aussi avaient pris ce teint rouge, les pupilles de ses yeux aussi. Tenten se sentit coupable, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme se mit sur la pointe de ses petits pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir forcé de boire ce fichu saké. Sasuke, quant à lui, trouvait cela agréable, tout au long de sa vie il n'avait connu la douceur que de trois femmes : Tenten, Sakura et sa mère. Lorsqu'elle termina son baiser, Sasuke prit le visage de Tenten et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser fut apprécié avec délectation, avec un petit goût salé… Le goût de leur larmes ne formant plus qu'un sur le carrelage glacé. Un baiser retenu depuis tant d'années et enfin partagé. Ce goût fut délaissé par le désir ardent, grandissant au fil des secondes. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de prendre le visage du jeune homme afin d'approfondir cet échange, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Bien au contraire il fut le premier à commencer à caresser avec envie Tenten. Celle-ci s'empressait de déboutonner la chemise noire de Sasuke, qui semblait être de trop pour cet échange. Tenten cessa un moment et prit le col de Sasuke, en l'entrainant dans l'immense chambre de son frère. Un sourire complice s'était imposé sur le visage des deux amants, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lit défait de Naruto, après une lutte acharnée contre le pantalon de l'Uchiwa. Seuls les sous-vêtements en dentelles blanches de Tenten et le caleçon de Sasuke marquaient les limites entre ces deux êtres en RUT. Lorsqu'elle vit la virilité de Sasuke, elle resta comme pétrifiée et étouffa un petit cri d'effroi. Ce cri freine les pulsions de l'Uchiwa, déçu, il s'arrêta et demanda :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- J'ai… fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'à mon mariage.

- Mais, balbutia Sasuke, ton mariage est terminé…

- Je…n'ai pas passé ma nuit de noces avec lui.

- Donc, tu es encore vierge ? Nous devons nous arrêter.

- Je suis désolée, fit Tenten.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai attendu près de 19 ans pour avoir un baiser de ta part, je pourrais encore attendre.

- Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le crois, Sasuke.

Tenten se pencha sur Sasuke et l'embrassa avec passion.

1 an plus tard

- QUOOOOOI ?

Cette voix avait retenti dans le salon de l'appartement. Tout le monde pouvait reconnaître cette voix si familière. Oui c'était la voix de Naruto. Tenten était assise en compagnie de Sasuke, ils se tenaient la main. Voyant la réaction de Naruto, elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait un petit rire, tandis que Sasuke lâchait en soupirant :

- Eh m*rde Naruto ! On t'as juste dit que t'allais être tonton !

- Mais depuis quand êtes-vous ensembles ?

- Depuis 3 mois, fit Sasuke en prenant la main de sa nouvelle dulcinée

- Merde, j'étais sûr qu'il fallait pas vous laisser ensemble !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tenten

- Eh bien, Sasuke m'a toujours dit qu'il te protègerait ! Finalement, vous êtes ensembles !

- Oh c'est si mignon, fit Tenten en déposant un bisou sur les joues de Sasuke.

- Naruto, j'avais 8 ans !

- Exactement, fit Naruto, je suis heureux pour vous !

- Merci, fit timidement Tenten.

- Bon, il serait temps que tu me mettes ma cravate, j'vais me marier là ! Fit Naruto avec un beau sourire.

Tenten se mit debout et fit la cravate de son frère. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto et s'en alla en compagnie de son homme.

Oui je sais, lecteur, tu te dis : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

Excuse-moi, mais ce n'était que mes débuts. Une fin bâclée? Oui malheureusement je sais...

Bon, je ne te garantis que la réécriture va rattraper tout ça, mais je l'espère.

Bisous bisous.


	2. Version II

**La reconstruction de Noisette ou Un Mariage sans Amour ( version II )**

Les ténèbres de la nuit, ce soir-là, étaient souillées par des petites tâches bleue, orange et rouge sur le pont NARUTO habituellement en paix. Les sirènes des ambulances, de la police perçaient le silence apaisant et inquiétant du soir. Du haut de ce pont, se trouvait une jeune femme, en robe de mariée. La blancheur de sa robe contrastait avec le noir de la nuit. Elle était debout, tenait fermement l'un des câbles qui soutenait le pont et hurlait auprès de ceux qui essayaient de la dissuader. Les larmes avaient rougis ses yeux qui étrangement virés à la couleur ambre, son maquillage, et principalement, son mascara dégoulinait, accompagnant ses larmes. L'orchidée blanche fixée à son énorme chignon, descendait lentement tout comme son envie de rester sur terre et les boucles de sa coiffure, encadrant son doux visage, s'imprégnaient de ses larmes. D'un geste brusque, elle enleva ses gants blancs qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes et les jeta devant les pieds d'un jeune homme qui semblait être aussi anéanti qu'elle, malgré le fait qu'il était à genoux et que les larmes coulaient seules, il faisait partie de ceux qui tentaient de résonner la jeune femme. Celle-ci après avoir enlever sa paire de gants, les lança en direction du jeune homme en hurlant :

- C'est ta famille qui m'a acheté ses vêtements, n'est-ce pas Neji-kun ?

- Ten' je t'en supplie, supplia Neji en rattrapant un gant au passage, calme-toi et redescend.

- Eh bien, reprend-les ! Et mets-les sur... elle ! Fit-elle en pointant du doigt une jeune femme de son âge aux cheveux étrangement roses bonbons.

- Tenten, mon ange. Je t'en prie, arrête. Continua Neji

- Je…je ne veux pas mourir avec toute chose ayant un…lien avec toi Neji Hyuga !

La rose accourut près du pauvre Neji, elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras… C'était bien plus fort qu'elle, de plus, elle s'écria à son tour :

- Ten', ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Ah bon ! Fit Tenten en arrachant péniblement l'orchidée de ses cheveux, alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait prendre en train de b*iser le jour de mon p*tain de mariage ! Répond-moi, Sakura !

Sakura se tût, honteuse et coupable, laissant tomber son corps sur l'alphate glacé du pont. Tenten enleva sa robe et la jeta dans la douce rivière du fond, qui semblait être glaciale. Elle se retrouva avec une minuscule nuisette blanche et le froid la fit frissonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Le froid était synonyme de mort, non ? Elle était prête pour ce fameux grand saut. Une ultime larme perla sa joue, tout bruit autour d'elle semblait n'être que la mélodie de la mort, elle arracha son alliance, la laissa tomber et ce cri déchira son être :

- TENTEN ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! BORDEL DE M*RDE ! Fit un blondinet qui se gara juste à côté d'elle, sortant en trombe de sa voiture en compagnie d'un jeune ténébreux.

- Naru-nii san, chuchota Tenten comme réconfortée.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, fit le jeune homme qui accompagnait Naruto en montrant un signe à celui-ci, s'il te plaît.

Les deux jeunes hommes progressèrent lentement, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Chaque regard était plongé dans celui désemparé de Tenten, et implorait qu'elle ne saute pas. Mais, il en fut autrement, la présence de les deux amies de Tenten lui arracha un sourire et elle prononça soulagée et peinée à la fois :

- Sasuke, Naruto… je suis sincèrement désolée. Fit-elle en se jetant dans le vide avant que les pompiers ne puissent intervenir.

Naruto courut, les larmes aux yeux, sous le cri perçant de Sakura et les affolements des autorités. Non ! Cela ne pouvait se terminer aussi tragiquement. C'était totalement impossible. Tout mais pas sa sœur. Il s'élança pour sauter, mais fut bousculé par Sasuke qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à l'eau à son tour. Sasuke vit Tenten lâcher son corps les yeux fermés, mais réussit à rattraper sa cheville, sa cheville à lui fut reprise miraculeusement par Naruto et les jambes de Naruto par trois ou quatre pompiers. Quelle situation délicate ! Une chaine humaine s'était formée afin de sauver Tenten, la sœur du maire de Konoha en personne -qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter pour la sauver. Encore une nouvelle Une exceptionnelle dans une si petite région. L'aspiration du vide fut bref et gâché pour Tenten. Et le vent puissant et glacial qui l'avait tétanisé Tenten de son saut s'était interrompu aussi violemment que son sang-froid. Ces abrutis avaient sauté avec elle, se dit-elle énervée. Elle commença alors à s'agiter et Sasuke hurla perdant son sang-froid à toutes$ épreuve :

- Punaise, remontez-nous ! Naruto, je te déconseille de me lâcher ! Et toi, arrête de bouger ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès?

Tenten ne réagit même pas à la remarque de Sasuke au sujet de son fonctionnement mental. Son frère était là aussi... Elle balbutia bêtement :

- Naruto… est là aussi ?

- Oui, il est là ! Fit Sasuke, maintenant arrête de gigoter ! Tu parles d'un mariage.

Ce ne fut pas difficilement que la jeune femme reprit du poil de la bête et hurla :

- Merde ! Naru', Sasu' pourquoi vous vous êtes jetés espèces de débiles? Laissez-moi tranquille!

- Tenten, tu crois vraiment que j'ai sauté pour le fun? Fit remarquer Sasuke cynique.

- Ben moi… parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de suicides sur mon pont, alors arrête de déconner Ten' ! Poursuivit Naruto.

- De là, je vois tes sous-vêtements, certes. Constata Sasuke, mais mince, t'es lourde Tenten!

- J'ai juste froid, chuchota Tenten en fermant les yeux, sanglotant par la même occasion.

- Tenten… hé !

Ce murmure eut l'effet d'une secousse, d'un navire touchant terre réveillant au passage ses passagers. Tenten ouvrit doucement ses yeux, un à un, lentement pour les refermer aussitôt. Ses yeux ambre avaient repris leur couleur noisette, lorsqu'elle les rouvrît enfin. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux remplis de boucles défaites, et essaya de plaquer sa frange. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une touffe de cheveux blonds, dépassant le haut de son lit. Elle savait très bien que c'était son frère Naruto, elle avait reconnu sa voix rauque et mielleuse. Soudain, ses souvenirs se réveillèrent un à uns, son mariage fichu, sa tentative de suicide avortée et plus de 250000€ de dépenses inutiles. Elle voulut rabattre l'énorme couverture que Naruto l'avait prêté, mais celui-ci la retînt et s'écria en sautillant :

- Bouh ! Je t'ai réveillé !

- Exactement, chuchota lentement Tenten en caressant doucement les cheveux de son frère.

- Bon, je vais au boulot, fit Naruto en baisant le doux front de sa grande sœur.

- Très bien, bye. Répondit Tenten avec un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime, fais attention sœurette.

Elle laissa son frère, s'en aller et une fois partie, elle sortit enfin du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bains de son frère. Elle quitta la salle de bains au bout de 2h30, vêtue d'une serviette épousant ses formes.

Tenten détestait l'appartement de son frère, toujours en désordre, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent… Oui tout était différent sans Neji, elle, la vie, le désordre, le froid…Tout. Enfin en repensant à lui, une larme coula, puis une seconde, une troisième et voilà qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Énervée et honteuse, elle serra son poing, les larmes coulaient toujours mais sa haine pour Neji grandissait. Elle avait refusé bon nombre de prétendants, même Sasuke, car elle avait toujours nourri l'espoir qu'elle finirait avec lui. Mais non, il était toujours amoureux de Sakura son premier et dernier amour. Elle se mit à douter de l'amour qu'elle portait pour Neji… cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle ne l'aimait plus vraiment, mais comme il lui avait sa demande, elle avait accepté de plus c'était son but finalement. Elle ré-éclata en sanglots, ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle se calma en compagnie d'un énorme pot de glaces parfum Rhum Raisin. Elle marchait dans le salon, soulevant doucement ses pieds nus afin de ne pas écrabouiller les déchets par terre. Cette fois-ci, il y en avait moins, elle fixa dehors derrière un rideau, une femme promenait son chien. Sur le coup, elle ne fit pas attention, mais elle prît conscience de la hauteur de l'appartement de son frère, neuvième étage environ. Le balcon semblait être le tremplin idéal, toujours d'un pas lent, elle se dirigea, mais dut stopper sa marche à l'entente d'une voix :

- Tenten, reviens, fit Sasuke en refermant doucement la porte d'entrée

- Sasuke, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens te rendre une petite visite, fit-il en enlevant son manteau

- Pff, avoue que c'est Naruto qui t'as envoyé !

- Exactement, fit Sasuke désormais derrière le comptoir de la cuisine se servant une bière

- Inutilité,va !

- Et bien, Mr l'Inutilité, Tenten Hyuga, anciennement Fa, te déconseille de sauter. Tu es à moitié nue, tes yeux sont rougis par les larmes et tu as de la glace dans les cheveux. Quand tu t'écraseras ton corps sera en confit par terre au sol, il n'y aura même pas de vêtement pour cacher les dégâts. Alors, tu viens ? Fit Sasuke en s'appuyant près de la porte donnant accès au balcon.

- Tu es méprisable, chuchota Tenten avant de rentrer.

- Merci bien, répondit galamment le jeune homme, allez habille-toi, on doit discuter.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiwa lorsque Tenten rentra, et satisfait il la suivit. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps svelte de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il la voyait comme ça, il vouait toujours une admiration sans pareille au corps d'une femme. Étant la grande sœur de son meilleur ami, Sasuke gardait de nombreux souvenirs d'elle, car elle avait toujours était sympa avec lui et son frère. Il l'avait connu joufflue, mais toujours pleine de vie, casse-cou puis garçon manqué. Il avait constaté l'évolution du corps féminin, par le biais de Tenten. De la mini brute, on arrivait à celle dont le parfum sentait merveilleusement bon. Des petites ballerines et tongs, on voyait l'arrivée des talons soulignant ses nouvelles formes de femme. Et bien évidemment, de la planche à repasser on admirait les quelques formes agréables. Tenten n'avait pas changé avec le temps, maternelle et tolérante, comme toujours. Hormis, le jour où Naruto et Sasuke avaient fait l'ultime faute de lire le journal intime de la demoiselle, Sasuke avait croisé la mort de trop près ! C'était une vraie fan de Neji ! Néanmoins, c'est le seul souvenir douloureux qu'il conservait dans sa mémoire. Sasuke avait enfin compris pourquoi Tenten ne s'était jamais interessé à lui. Ses pensées s'envolèrent, lorsque Tenten revint avec l'énorme sweat à capuche orange de Naruto, lui arrivant bien au dessus de ses genoux. Elle vit le regard surpris de Sasuke qui attardait ses yeux sur ses cuisses et dit pour sa défense :

- Quoi ? Mes fringues sont chez…

- Neji ?

- Mouais, fit Tenten en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Sasuke, gêné, s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Ses yeux parcouraient discrètement le corps de Tenten, elle pourrait à elle seule incarnée la perfection féminine, de longues jambes bronzés et quasi interminables, des lèvres d'un rose frais étrangement semblables à ceux de Sakura et une poitrine dans la moyenne. Il la trouvait tout simplement sexy dans ce pull. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et posa son menton dans ses mains, qu'elle avait mis en forme de coupole et demanda en fixant Sasuke :

- Alors Naru' t'as envoyé ici pour me surveiller ?

- Oui, fit Sasuke.

- Et tu vas rester combien de temps ici ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Que la patience soit avec toi, alors. Soupira Tenten en engloutissant un bouchée.

- Merci, fit-il en se levant, une bière ça te tente ?

- Prend plutôt le saké qui est haut de l'étagère du milieu.

Sasuke se leva, contourna le petit muret, qui séparait le salon de la cuisine, se dirigea vers l'étagère mais ne l'ouvrît pas. Il dit avec sang froid :

- Naruto m'a dit que tu ne supportais pas les alcools forts, donc ce sera une bière.

- Hé, fit Tenten se levant à son tour, je veux du saké !

- J'emmène les bières, fit Sasuke en se servant dans le frigo.

- Bouge pas ! J'arrive !

Sasuke, qui s'attendait à une réaction excessive de la part de Tenten, soupira bruyamment et fouilla dans un tiroir pour chercher le décapsuleur. Il prit l'ustensile, se retourna et vit Tenten avec la bouteille de Saké à la main. Il essaya de prendre la bouteille, mais trop tard la jeune mariée avait bu à pleine bouche l'alcool. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris, devant une Tenten fière d'avoir terminé la moitié de la petite bouteille. En général, quelques gorgées de cet alcool pouvait mettre K.O une personne comme Tenten, mais Dieu merci, il n'en restait plus beaucoup. Cela n'a pas empêché les joues de Tenten de rougir violemment, elle tendit maladroitement la bouteille à Sasuke et dit :

- Ai-de moi à terminer ça ! J'suis pas la seule cocue ici ?

Sasuke regarda Tenten, déçu, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle faisait mal aux autres. Il repensa à son ex, Sakura, elle, sa chère et tendre qu'il avait pris en pitié, tout comme l'avait fait Neji pour Tenten. Cette même Sakura qui l'avait attendu toutes ces années, mais qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber sous le charme de cet abruti de Hyûga.

Il arracha la bouteille des mains de Tenten, et la termina.

Ses joues aussi avaient pris ce teint rouge, les pupilles de ses yeux aussi. Tenten se sentit coupable, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme se mit sur la pointe de ses petits pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir forcé de boire ce fichu saké. Sasuke, quant à lui, trouvait cela agréable, tout au long de sa vie il n'avait connu la douceur que de trois femmes : Tenten, Sakura et sa mère. Lorsqu'elle termina son baiser, Sasuke prit le visage de Tenten et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser fut apprécié avec délectation, avec un petit goût salé… Le goût de leur larme ne formant plus qu'un sur le carrelage glacé. Un baiser retenu depuis tant d'années et enfin partagé. Ce goût fut délaissé par le désir ardent, grandissant au fil des secondes. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de prendre le visage du jeune homme afin d'approfondir cet échange, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Bien au contraire il fut le premier à commencer à caresser avec envie Tenten. Celle-ci s'empressait de déboutonner la chemise noire de Sasuke, qui semblait être de trop pour cet échange. Tenten cessa un moment et prit le col de Sasuke, en l'entrainant dans l'immense chambre de son frère. Un sourire complice s'était imposé sur le visage des deux amants, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lit défait de Naruto, après une lutte acharnée contre le pantalon de l'Uchiwa. Seuls les sous-vêtements en dentelles blanches de Tenten et le caleçon de Sasuke marquaient les limites entre ces deux êtres en rut. Lorsqu'elle vit la virilité de Sasuke, elle resta comme pétrifiée et étouffa un petit cri d'effroi. Ce cri freine les pulsions de l'Uchiwa, déçu, il s'arrêta et demanda :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- J'ai… fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'à mon mariage.

- Mais, balbutia Sasuke, ton mariage est terminé…

- Je…n'ai pas passé ma nuit de noces avec lui.

- Donc, tu es encore vierge ? Nous devons nous arrêter.

- Je suis désolée, fit Tenten honteuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs je suis fatigué, constata le jeune homme.

- T'es pas le seul, poursuivit la jeune femme.

Tous deux s'endormirent, épuisés par l'alcool.

La matinée passa rapidement et Naruto se pressait pour rejoindre sa sœur afin qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble. Un sac en carton comportant cinq à six bols de ramens d'une main et un bouquet de tulipes roses de l'autre, il attendait impatiemment que l'ascenseur de sa résidence le conduise à sa sœur Le jeune maire appréhendait la réaction de sa sœur, allait-elle avoir la force de manger dehors avec lui? Et lui qui avait revu Neji, aujourd'hui même au conseil du village, cet abruti le rappelant que Tenten était bien malgré elle sa femme. Naruto grommela à ce souvenir. Une fois, arrivée eu neuvième étage, Naruto ignora le désordre ambiant. Il avait l'habitude. Néanmoins, une chose le surprit, certes Tenten n'avait rien rangé, normal, mais que faisait la chemise de Sasuke dans la cuisine. Soudain, le déclic s'opéra enfin dans le cerveau du jeune blond : ils avaient couché ensemble, dans son appartement! Ce fut d'un pas furibond, qu'il entra dans sa chambre, seul endroit où il y avait un lit.

Tenten dormait au creux du cou de Sasuke, tous deux à moitié nus, ce dernier entourait le corps de la jeune femme de ses bras. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour devant cette vision. Excédé, choqué et surtout dégoûté, il tira avec force le bras de Sasuke pour l'éloigner de sa sœur l'Uchiwa sursauta suite à ce désagréable réveil, voulut se rendormir mais se redressa tout de suite lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami. Il regarda autour de lui, sentit Tenten s'accrocher à lui et chuchota :

Naruto, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Dégage de chez moi, tout de suite. Répliqua froidement Naruto dans un chuchotement cinglant.

L'Uchiwa ne fit pas attendre son meilleur ami, il se décrocha de Tenten qui insista malgré son sommeil et chuchota amoureusement :

Neji-ku...

Sasuke la repoussa dégoûté d'avoir abusé d'une petite mariée, encore amoureuse de son mari et sortit suivi de très près par Naruto. Ce dernier, une fois la porte refermée, s'emporta :

Putain , Sasuke ! Tenten est ma sœur, je me fous de ce que tu peux faire pour réconforter Ino ou les autres, mais m*rde c'est ma sœur, c'est Tenten !

Je sais, on a bu.

Abruti, et moi qui croyais que je pouvais compter sur mon meilleur ami. Le voilà qui abuse de ma sœur qui a tenté de se suicider hier ! Hurla Naruto.

Pardo-...

Je ne veux plus te voir t'approcher d'elle, c'en est trop. Plus aucun homme ne s'approchera d'elle. Je vois que t'es pire que Neji et Sakura, tu aimes jouer avec le feu. C'est bien, t'as cramé notre amitié alors! C'est bon, allez barre-toi!

Naruto, trancha Sasuke, je n'ai jamais manqué de respect à Tenten. Dis tout ce que tu veux, j'ai une conscience.

Certes, mais aucun sentiment. Coupa Naruto. Du moins, Tenten n'en a pas pour toi.

Sasuke ne préféra ne plus rien répondre, Naruto n'avait pas tort, il n'y avait aucun sentiment au final, juste de la pitié. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de remettre sa chemise, il mit juste sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

Deux semaines étaient passées suite à cette violente dispute entre les meilleurs amis. Tenten, honteuse, n'avait pas osé révélé ce qu'elle avait fait à Naruto et Naruto faisait de même. Le mensonge les rongeait tous deux. Sasuke ne venait plus, ne répondait à aucun des messages de Tenten, Neji quant à lui, revenait souvent. Tenten l'envoyait balader douloureusement, chose qui déplaisait à son petit frère. De plus, le fait de ne plus voir Sasuke inquiétait la jeune femme. Elle avait peur pour lui, lui aussi avait perdu sa petite amie le soir du mariage, lui aussi pouvait faire une bêtise tout comme elle. Tenten décida alors de coincer Naruto avant qu'il n'aille à son boulot pour lui dire toute la vérité. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure, prépara avec amour le petit déjeuner, le posa sur la table et s'assit, patiente. Son petite frère, une fois sorti de la salle de bains toiletté, alla rejoindre sa sœur Celle-ci semblait être anxieuse et prit la main de son frère par-dessus la table pour se donner du courage.

Écoute, fit-elle les yeux fermés, je pense savoir pourquoi Sasuke ne vient plus nous voir.

Ah bon? Fit Naruto faussement étonné.

Eh bien, ce jour-là après l'incident...enfin ma tentative de suicide. Ben chez toi, j'ai bu.

T'as bu quoi? L'interrompit Naruto.

Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît sinon, je me mure dans un silence profond.

Excuse-moi, souffla Naruto. Vas-y, dit-il en buvant son café de sa main de libre ,les yeux rivés sur sa sœur

Ainsi, la jeune femme se lança dans sa confession, sur la manière dont elle avait blessé son ami le forçant à boire avec elle. Elle ajouta que c'était elle qui s'était jetée sur l'Uchiwa et qu'il avait finalement craqué, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin.

- Et puis, poursuiva-t-elle sans laisser Naruto se remettre des évènements, c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivante à cet instant. Lorsque j'ai voulu me jeter du haut de ton appartement et il m'en a une énième fois empêcher. C'est simple, je lui suis redevable et... il me manque. Donc, s'il te plait dis-lui que je veux lui reparler au plus tôt. Il ne répond pas à mes appels, à mes e-mails et encore moins à mes sms.

Naruto écoutait avec attention les paroles de sa sœur et se sentait écrasé au fur et à mesure par la culpabilité. A cause d'un fichu mal-entendu, il ne parlait plus à son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait encore protégé sa sœur

J'aurais tant aimé t'aider, mais moi et Sasuke ne sommes plus amis.

Tu plaisantes? S'emporta Tenten, et je peux savoir pourquoi?

Ce fut alors au tour de Naruto pour entamer sa confession. Plus il parlait et plus le courroux se lisait se lisait sur le visage de Tenten. Il semblait être aussi triste que sa sœur

- Imbécile ! T'es réellement nul. Fit Tenten en se levant.

Naruto recula craintif, entrainant sa chaise et Tenten continuait sa dangereuse avancée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi protecteur que toi. Mais je pense qu'il est temps d'arranger tout ça. D'ici ce soir, vous devez revenir pour le fabuleux diner que je vais faire.

Tenten acheva cette phrase, déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ses pas étaient légers, une fois sortie, tout allait s'arranger elle en était sûre. Elle remercierait Sasuke par ce repas et réconciliera les deux jeunes hommes. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle achète les ingrédients pour ce dîner, sa première sortie depuis le mariage. Elle s'habilla en conséquence, avec un débardeur blanc, un jean noir et une paire de talons compensés rouge, ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux descendre en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules, souligna ses yeux par du khôl et mit un petit gloss transparent. Et là voici prête pour ce festin ce soir.

Konoha semblait avoir changé, la ville avait poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin tandis ce qu'elle agonisait chez son frère. Néanmoins, l'optimisme général était contagieux. Elle s'étonna à sourire, tout au long du trajet en bus, et aida même une vielle femme à y descendre. Le bruit des oiseaux qui s'égosillaient, et ses arbres verts, lui montraient que la vie pouvait être agréable. Elle fit ses courses dans différentes boutiques, shopping pour être sur son trente-et-un ce soir et il était enfin temps qu'elle aille chez Ichiraku pour les ingrédients de ce soir.

Elle entra dans la petite boutique bondée de monde et salua chaleureusement le gérant puis s'engouffra dans la foule pour ses courses. Elle reçut même un appel de Naruto, qui s'était réconcilié avec son ami après une rencontre, cependant Sasuke ne pourrait pas venir dîner pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Le sourire de Tenten s'effaça derrière le combinet, elle qui à présent faisait la queue, allait acheter tout ça pour rien... Et cette superbe robe rouge qu'elle s'était offerte, il n'allait pas la voir... Et sa séance chez l'esthéticienne après deux semaines de négligence aussi... Et finalement, il n'allait pas la voir, elle, Tenten, tout simplement... Toutes ses pensées ne l'avaient tout de même pas empêché de ranger ses courses. Elle paya et s'en alla. Et ce fut là, qu'elle le vit. Là en face du trottoir, il était là à la fixer.

- Neji, souffla Tenten avec un arrière goût de larmes.

Que faisait-il? Il traversait, il avançait vers elle, beau, majestueux, autoritaire, sérieux...furieux, déterminé, dangereux... Tenten voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il était dans la direction de son arrêt de bus. Ainsi donc le voilà, face à elle, la cachant du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Il se permit de vouloir toucher la main de Tenten, celle-ci recula, il avança et la saisit par le bras. Il l'emmena, elle ne résista pas.

Neji n'était pas bavard, Tenten ne comprit pas sa passivité face à lui et résista -enfin. Ils étaient dans un parking désert et ce fut le moins bavard des deux qui commença :

Tenten, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

Eh bien...justement, le passé c'était...

Nous, coupa Neji, le passé c'était nous, Tenten.

Ne-ji, ne commence pas.

Tenten fit demi-tour et voulut s'en aller, mais il la retînt fermement par le poignet. Tenten tenta de sortir de son emprise, mais elle ne put qu'hurler :

Arrête Neji, tu me fais mal !

Tu es ma femme, Tenten. C'est comme ça.

Et Sakura, c'est ta maîtresse, cracha Tenten en se débattant.

Arrête de dire des conneries ! S'emporta Neji, on s'est tellement battus pour en arriver là. Et pour une stupide histoire, on annule tout. C'était ton rêve de m'épouser, hein? Je t'ai hissé socialement, avant moi Mlle Fa, tu n'étais rien.

Si c'est réellement vrai, pourquoi un génie tel que toi, insiste autant pour m'épouser? Je t'ai baisé, t'as fait l'erreur de m'aimer, maintenant t'es ennuyé pour m'avoir et bien tu ne m'auras jamais.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans une effrayante hilarité. Et il attira Tenten bien plus près de lui, assez près pour découvrir sa nuque et lui chuchoter dans l'oreille :

- Pour empêcher Lee de t'avoir, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Tenten ne pût contenir ses larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, il avait tout simplement voulu briser Rock Lee, son meilleur ami amoureux d'elle depuis la primaire. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et il continua :

Tu m'as vraiment fichu la honte, Tenten. Pour la peine, tu viendras dîner chez nous histoire de te faire pardonner auprès de ma mère.

C'est impossible. Ce soir, elle dîne avec moi.

Tenten reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sasuke. Il était face à eux appuyé à une voiture, une main dans les poches, une autre fumant une cigarette. Il se la pétait, même Neji leva un sourcil perplexe.

Sasuke ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Tenten.

Fais pas ta groupie, lâcha Sasuke.

Quoi? Abruti, attend que je te refasse le portrait. S'emporta la jeune femme.

Un tel machisme était inacceptable pour le jeune femme. Et à croire que l'Uchiwa avait ce don particuliers de mettre la jeune femme dans tous ses états, elle réussit à sortir de l'emprise de Neji. Celui-ci regarda la scène et dit alors :

- Me remplacer aussi aisément, prouve que tu na valais réellement rien.

Tenten stoppa sa marche vers Sasuke, elle avait la possibilité, soit de faire demi-tour et de jeter ses courses sur Neji, ou d'avancer vers Sasuke l'ignorant totalement. Elle opta pour la seconde option, mais ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter :

- Espèce de raté, souffla-t-elle dans sa marche. Ta vie est vraiment misérable, tu n'as jamais eu droit à de l'amour. Espèce de mal-aimé Martyr. Immondice.

Elle arriva près de Sasuke, le jeune homme jeta sa cigarette, porta ses sachets de courses et reçut un bon coup de poing dans le ventre sur au surnom de Groupie que Tenten détestait. Ils partirent, laissant Neji en plan, et une fois sur la route du retour la jeune femme éclata en sanglots, se blottissant dans les bras de Sasuke. Il lâcha les sacs et la serra tout contre lui.

- Viens, Tenten, il ne faut pas qu'il te voit comme ça. Insista Sasuke.

Il récupéra les sacs, du mieux qu'il put, entre les sanglots de la jeune femme et les regards des passants. Mais, elle était tellement effondrée, comme si cette dernière phrase avait drainé toute son énergie. La colère remontait peu à peu des entrailles du jeune homme, comment pouvait-on la blesser, elle? Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce que cet inutile de Neji avait fait, lui, Sasuke, allait la protéger, de tout, des médisances autour d'elle et de cette peine. Car, oui, il était là. Et l'étreinte insistante de Tenten pour qu'il ne la lâche pas confirmait son choix.

- Protège-moi, je t'en prie. Et dis-moi que tu m'aimes...

Le cœur du jeune homme dut rater quelques battements, lors de la dernière phrase de Tenten. Il était toujours dans une rue du village, et stupéfait, il s'arrêta. Il la fixa, elle plongea son regard dans les iris sang de Sasuke et se cacha dans la chemise du jeune homme. Il tenta de répondre, mais frissonna suite aux caresses de Tenten sur sa nuque.

- Calme-toi d'abord. Et ramène-moi chez Naruto. Puis réponds-moi.

Elle se lova dans les bras du jeune homme, qui la serra une énième fois contre lui. Sasuke n'avait pas raté ce sourire de Tenten et sa confiance virile lui donna la force d'arriver jusqu'à sa voiture en ayant Tenten dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture silencieusement. Un silence écrasant s'était malicieusement installé. Tenten posa farouchement sa main sur la cuisse de Sasuke et commença :

- Tu sais, mon mariage fut vraiment la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Neji aussi. Ma soif de revanche sociale aussi... Uchiwa je t'ai envié au moment-même où tu maudissais ta vie rêvée; car malgré tout tu restais vrai. Un engagement avec t-toi est toujours dangereux...Karin n'a pas fait long feu, souffla Tenten ironique.

- Essaierais-tu de justifier ce mariage? Demanda gravement l'Uchiwa

- En quelque sorte, conclut Tenten.

- Tenten, continua Sasuke les yeux rivés sur la route, ce Hyûga, tu ne peux pas l'oublier?

- Ce serait mentir de dire que je l'ai oublié, continua Tenten, mais c'est étrange. Désormais je le hais, et la hais. Sakura m'a ouvert les yeux... Elle m'a en quelque sorte tout pris. Naruto et Rock Lee,au primaire; Neji maintenant; et t-oi...pour toujours.

L'accélération soudaine de Sasuke traduisait son état, paniqué, démasqué, pris : il l'aimait et elle le savait. Plaquée contre le siège par la vitesse, Tenten rigolait non pas de joie, mais elle ne souhaitait plus pleurer :

- J'ai réussi à tout perdre en visant l'excellence... Tu comprends? Ha ha ha, c'est terriblement ironique, non?

- Imbécile, grommela Sasuke. Tu as surtout réussi à nous faire du mal avec ta tristesse.

Le rire forcé de la jeune fille se brisa et elle chuchota :

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est éloignés toutes ces années?

- Poursuivre Neji, sincèrement tu croyais que cela nous aurait rapproché. Sortir avec l'une des personnes que je déteste le plus. N'importe quoi...

- Pardon, Sasuke... Je ne voulais pas-

- Pas, quoi? Coupa le jeune homme appuyant encore sur le champignon.

- Rien, fit Tenten en baissant la tête, c'est troublant de sortir avec son petit protégé.

- Eh bien, c'est douloureux d'entendre ça de la bouche, de son premier amour.

Et ce fut dans un dérapage, pour finalement se garer devant l'immeuble de Naruto que Sasuke déposa Tenten ( NDA : Imaginez la classe Uchiwa'ienne). Elle ouvrit la porte, posa un pied au sol et alla prendre ses affaires dans le coffre. Le jeune homme voyant toutes les courses sortit pour l'aider. Maligne, Tenten lâcha tout et Sasuke énervé, la regarda d'un air blasé. Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de lui rentrer dessus et sauta dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement. Tétanisé par ce baiser sulfureux, Sasuke resta bouche-bée et Tenten dit alors le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ecoute-moi bien, toi! J'en ai marre d'attendre! Les années de doute sont désormais derrière nous, ne me rejette plus et considère-moi comme tienne désormais.

Elle revola un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke et le jeune homme, contre toutes attentes la serra contre lui, pour l'apprécier plus amoureusement. Une fois la baiser échangé, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Si tu es réellement mienne désormais, attends-toi au pire. Pas de pitié, ma Belle.

- Mais cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, Petit. Répondit Tenten taquine.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ce propos. Continua le doux murmure de Sasuke au creux de l'oreille de Tenten.

- Si tu savais à quel point, j'attendais ce moment. Poursuivit Tenten.

L'étreinte des deux jeunes amants était telle qu'ils ne voulaient même plus se séparer. Toujours insistante, Tenten voulut ramener Sasuke dans l'appartement -histoire de consommer cet amour-, mais le jeune homme refusa galamment :

- Je dois régler quelques petits détails avec la famille Hyûga avant, ne m'en veux pas 'Ten. Tu verras, je suis le meilleur avocat du pays.

Il apposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, frustrée, mais heureuse et soulagée. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa voiture, ce fut ensemble qu'ils chuchotèrent un mythique : Je t'aime...

1 an plus tard

- QUOOOOOI ?

Cette voix avait retenti dans le salon de l'appartement. Tout le monde pouvait reconnaître cette voix si familière. Oui c'était la voix de Naruto. Tenten était assise en compagnie de Sasuke, ils se tenaient la main. Voyant la réaction de Naruto, elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait un petit rire, tandis que Sasuke lâchait en soupirant :

Eh m*rde Naruto ! On t'as juste dit que t'allais être parrain.

Mais depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

Depuis trois mois, fit Sasuke en prenant la main de sa nouvelle dulcinée.

Merde, j'étais sûr qu'il fallait pas vous laisser ensemble ! Lacha Naruto

Tenten émit son fameux petit rire cristallin devant le mensonge de Sasuke. Elle fixa son petit frère amusée et celui-ci s'emporta :

Ten' qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Tu ne savais pas réellement qu'on était ensemble? Arrête.

Si, mais c'est vous ! Fulmina Naruto en pointant du doigt son ami, c'est Sasuke !

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

T'as mis ma s-...

Arrêtez tous les deux, fit Tenten en se levant, je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois. Cet enfant est le fruit d'un divorce mouvementé, pour le mariage le plus court du village. Il est aussi le fruit de mon amour avec Sasuke. Point.

Bien dit, Chérie. Souffla Sasuke. Parle-lui aussi de la presse à scandales pour rafraichir sa mémoire de peureux.

T'es nul, chuchota discrètement Tenten amusée.

Eh bien, poursuivit Naruto, cela confirme ce que Sasuke m'a toujours dit! Il te protègerait quoi qu'il en compte ! Finalement, vous êtes ensembles ! Je suis tout de même heureux de t'avoir comme témoin, Frérot.

Naruto froissa sa chemise blanche pour passer son bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami. Sasuke, gêné et flatté, fit mine d'être indifférent.

Oh c'est si mignon, fit Tenten en déposant un bisou sur les joues de Sasuke.

Naruto, j'avais 8 ans ! Tenta de se justifier le jeune ténébreux

Exactement, fit Naruto, je suis heureux pour vous !

Merci pour tout, fit timidement Tenten. Moi, je suis si fière de toi.

Merci. Enfin, bon, il serait temps que tu me mettes ma cravate, j'vais me marier là ! Fit Naruto avec un beau sourire, malgré le rouge de ses joues.

Tenten s'approcha et fit la cravate de son frère. Elle déposa un énième baiser sur le front de Naruto et s'en alla en compagnie de son homme.

Chers lecteurs, comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée?

Even va bien et espère qu'il en est de même de votre côté.

Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous avez aimé mon unique One-Shot, ici sa réécriture. J'aime faire compliqué lorsque l'on peut faire extrêmement simple, pardonnez-moi.

En tout cas, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose... Mon respect pour ceux/celles qui peuvent écrire des O-S est immense en cette soirée. Ah oui aussi, j'aime écrire de longues histoires.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Était-elle trop longue/lourde ou bien? Etc...

Je compte sur vous.

Bisous.

N'Even*.

PS : Un immense clin d'oeil à Mohira et à son adorable commentaire sur ma nouvelle fanfiction. Eh bien, sache que ton commentaire m'a terriblement fait plaisir. J'ai réécrit ce O-S en ayant une pensée pour toi, je l'avoue. Mais, si tu savais à quel point c'est plaisant de savoir que mes ''anciens'' lecteurs ( car oui, je ne publie plus autant qu'avant) me suivent toujours. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je t'envoie un MP d'ici là. En tout cas, j'espère que cette version te plaira aussi.

Bisous.


End file.
